(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells have been particularly spotlighted because, as cells for generating electric energy from solar energy, the solar cells are able to draw energy from an abundant source and do not cause environmental pollution.
A general solar cell includes a substrate and an emitter layer, formed of a semiconductor, each having a different conductive type such as a p-type and an n-type, and electrodes respectively formed on the substrate and the emitter layer. The general solar cell also includes a p-n junction formed at an interface between the substrate and the emitter layer.
When light is incident on the solar cell, a plurality of electron-hole pairs are generated in the semiconductor. Each of the electron-hole pairs is separated into electrons and holes by the photovoltaic effect. Thus, the separated electrons move to the n-type semiconductor (e.g., the emitter layer) and the separated holes move to the p-type semiconductor (e.g., the substrate), and then the electrons and holes are collected by the electrodes electrically connected to the emitter layer and the substrate, respectively. The electrodes are connected to each other using electric wires, to thereby obtain electric power.